The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for gathering and treating lead wires of a stator coil for an electric rotary machine.
A technique for gathering stator coil lead wires is disclosed in JP-U-47-29501 or JP-Y-44-8171.
In the technique disclosed in JP-U-47-29501, a lead wire of a neutral wiring point of each phase winding in an AC generator stator is wound on and then twisted with a lead wire for rectifier wiring, and then the neutral point connection is performed.
In the technique disclosed in JP-Y-44-8171, a lead wire of a neutral wiring point of each phase winding is connected by soldering or the like to a conductor formed on a circuit sheet to reduce the length of the lead wires.
In addition, a semi-arc terminal sheet for connecting lead wires of a coil of an electric motor to lead wires of a power supply is disclosed in JP-Y-2-5647. In this terminal sheet, hooks are formed for connecting the respective lead wires, and conductors have one-end portions of which are connected to the respective hooks and the other-end portions which are connected to the power supply terminals. Accordingly, the work man hour needed for lead wire treatment is reduced.
However, in the techniques disclosed in JP-U-44-8171 and JP-Y-2-5647, a special part for connecting lead wires of a coil is necessary. Therefore, there has been a problem that the size and weight of an AC generator is increased.
In the technique disclosed in JP-U-47-29501, it is necessary for a worker to wind neutral lead wires. Also excessive winding is required for such winding of lead wires.
In addition, in the conventional manufacture of a stator of an AC electric motor, only lead wire treatment must be performed manually, and it has been a factor in preventing low-cost and short-time manufacture of the stator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the foregoing problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for lead wire treatment of a stator coil for an electric rotary machine, in which the coil length required for lead wire treatment of the stator coil can be reduced, and the lead wire treatment can be performed quickly and automatically.
In order to attain the foregoing objects, the present invention provides, in the method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, in which: a coil lead wires extending in the radial direction of a stator for an electric rotary machine are movably disposed between two plane-like members opposite to each other; and the coil lead wires are pressed in a predetermined gathering direction by a lead wire pressing member which is capable of moving between the two plane-like members, so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed and gathered into a predetermined shape.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, a fixed member is fixedly disposed between the two plane-like members, and the plurality of coil lead wires are disposed between the fixed member and the pressing member, so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed into a predetermined shape by moving the pressing member toward the fixed member.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, the gathered lead wires are pressed by a block-like member so as to be transformed in the center axis direction of the stator.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, a difference is formed in bending radius between the plurality of lead wires to be transformed so as to reduce the overlapping thickness of the lead wires in the transformed portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine: a plurality of coil lead wires extending in the radial direction of a stator for an electric rotary machine are movably disposed between two plane-like members opposite to each other; the plurality of coil lead wires are disposed between two lead wire pressing members which are capable of moving between the two plane-like members; and the plurality of coil lead wires are pressed toward a center portion between the two pressing members so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed and then gathered into a predetermined shape.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, two fixed members are disposed in the vicinity of a center portion between the two pressing members, and the plurality of coil lead wires are disposed between one of the fixed members and one of the pressing members and between the other one of the fixed members and the other one of the pressing members, so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed into a predetermined shape by moving the pressing members toward the fixed members respectively.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, the gathered lead wires are pressed by a block-like member disposed in the vicinity of the center portion between the two pressing members so as to be transformed in the center axis direction of the stator.
Preferably, in the above-mentioned method of treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, a difference is formed in bending radius between the plurality of lead wires to be transformed so as to reduce the overlapping thickness of the lead wires in the transformed portion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the apparatus for treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, comprises: two plane-like members disposed so as to be opposite to each other so that a plurality of coil lead wires extending in the radial direction of a stator for an electric rotary machine are movably supported between the two plane-like members; and a lead wire pressing member disposed so as to be movable between the two plane-like members; whereby the plurality of coil lead wires are pressed in a predetermined gathering direction by the lead wire pressing member so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed and gathered into a predetermined shape.
Preferably, the above-mentioned apparatus for treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, further comprises a fixed member fixedly disposed between the two plane-like members, wherein the plurality of coil lead wires are disposed between the fixed member and the pressing member, so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed into a predetermined shape by moving the pressing member toward the fixed member.
Preferably, the above-mentioned apparatus for treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine further comprises a block-like member for pressing and transforming the gathered lead wires in the center axis direction of the stator.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the apparatus for treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, comprises: two plane-like members disposed so that a plurality of coil lead wires extending in the radial direction of a stator for an electric rotary machine are supported movably between the two plate-like members; and two lead wire pressing members disposed so as to be movable between the two plane-like members; whereby the plurality of coil lead wires are disposed between the two lead wire pressing members and pressed by the two lead wire pressing members toward the center portion between the two pressing members so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed and then gathered into a predetermined shape.
Preferably, the above-mentioned apparatus for treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, further comprises two fixed members disposed in the vicinity of a center portion between the two pressing members, whereby the plurality of coil lead wires are disposed between one of the fixed members and one of the pressing members and between the other one of the fixed members and the other one of the pressing members, so that the plurality of coil lead wires are transformed into a predetermined shape by moving the pressing members toward the fixed members respectively.
Preferably, the above-mentioned apparatus for treatment of stator coil lead wires for an electric rotary machine, further comprises a block-like member disposed in the vicinity of the center portion between the two pressing members for pressing and transforming the gathered lead wires in the center axis direction of the stator.
By holding coil lead wires between two plane-like members or two cylindrical members opposite to each other, it is possible to restrict the transforming direction of the lead wires. Further, because the lead wires are transformed by a lead wire pressing member disposed movably between the two plane-like members or the two cylindrical members, it is easy to form the lead wires into a desired shape.
In addition, because a fixed member is provided so as to be fixed between the two plane-like members or the two cylindrical members, it is possible to ensure the gathering of the lead wires by pressing the coil lead wires toward the fixed member.
Therefore, even in a stator with a plurality of coil lead wires, such as a stator for an rotary electric machine, it is possible to form the lead wires into a desired shape in the lump.